Advancements in electronic communication technologies, computer networks and the Internet expose users to a constantly increasing variety of applications and features to engage the interest of a user, such as allowing the user to post and share multimedia items (e.g., photographs, videos, etc.). In these applications, a multimedia content sharing feature can provide the user with the ability to publish or transfer the user's digital photos, videos, and/or other multimedia content online and/or to share them with other users. Multimedia content sharing functionality can be provided through a website or an application. A multimedia content sharing application can allow a user to post photos, videos, and other multimedia content onto a computer system, such as a user's personal computer, and organize the content and/or share the content with other users.